Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, formed by establishing an n-type field effect transistor and a p-type field effect transistor on a semiconductor device, is used in the IC manufacture. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. As a result, the n-type field effect transistor and the p-type field effect transistor on the semiconductor device are scaled down as well.